warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Feathersoul's Story: Book 1- The Prophecy
This is book one of Feathersoul's Story. Prologue A figure of a cat slunk out from the shadows, a muscular tom trailing behind her. A tortoiseshell sat on the ground, staring at the scene before her. "Gorsefur," the tom meowed softly. Gorsefur turned around. "Ah, yes. Greetings, Emberflame. Hello, Silversong." Silversong dipped her head."Why did you call us here, Gorsefur? Another prophecy? My, the last one about me was mayhem. Then-then you... you killed me. I can't forgive you for that, mouse-brain." She spat out the last few words. A shadow crossed Gorsefur's face. "We shall not bring that up again," she hissed. "That is not what I wanted to discuss. But yes, another prophecy. The cat in the prophecy will not fail like you again." Silversong growled quietly. "Go on, then." Gorsefur's mouth curved into a slight smile to one side. Then she muttered, "The feather shall ride the breeze toward the darkening storm. But the lightning's flames shall protect the feather, and it will defeat the storm." The three remained silent for a while and stared at the sky. Dark storm clouds covered the sunset pink sky, turning the once-colorful sky with swirls of orange, pink and purple to a dark shade of grey. Emberflame glanced at the others and mumbled, "Well, let's hope the feather scares this storm away." Silversong and Gorsefur nodded in agreement. A lightning bolt struck the ground, and a cat with a scar across his face appeared. He smirked at the three. "Missed me, Silversong?" he sneered, unsheathing his claws. Silversong gasped. "Bristlestar? You...I..." Her voice trailed off. Bristlestar cackled loudly. "Yes, yes, I know. You killed me. Have you forgotten about the Dark Forest?" Emberflame leaped at Bristlestar, but the former leader dodged nimbly to one side. He swiped at Emberflame, and he yowled in pain. He managed to jump onto his back and score his claws down Bristlestar's spine. Lightning hit a tree beside them, and a she-cat leaped down from the mighty oak. "Dawnsky," Emberflame hissed. Dawnsky laughed to herself. "Hello, Emberpaw. Wasn't I a wonderful mentor to you? I taught some excellent fighting moves... Let's see if your training paid off!" Dawnsky lunged at Emberflame, but he stepped to the left. Unfortunately, he was ambushed by Bristlestar, who clawed his face and pinned him down. Emberflame scratched his leg, and Dawnsky stopped him from doing any more damage by sinking her claws into Emberflame's belly. Blood blurred Emberflame's vision, but he did nothing. Silversong yelped and jumped onto Dawnsky's back, clawing rapidly at her head. Gorsefur butted head-first into Bristlestar, who was striking at Emberflame's leg. They fought as Emberflame lay helplessly on the ground, his blood turning the grass around him red. Silverosng was the first to notice what was happening, and quickly ran over to him. Two salty tears rolled down her cheek. "Emberflame! Emberflame, no! Please don't leave me!" Emberflame blinked blood out of his eyes. "Silversong... Gorsefur..." Gorsefur sprinted to his side. "I'll get some cobweb," she meowed, turning around. Emberflame flipped onto his side. "No...it's too late..." Dawnsky and Bristlestar exchanged satisfied glances. Gorsefur pressed her nose into Emberflame's pelt. "Goodbye," she murmured. "We'll never forget you." Emberflame nodded, and he murmured, "That is not the prophecy, Gorsefur. The feather shall ride the breeze toward the darkening storm. But the lightning's flames shall protect the feather... and when the storm dies the flames will fall." And with that, he lay very, very still. Chapter One Featherkit yawned and blinked. She took in a deep breath, savoring the warm, milky scent that surrounded her. A silver-and-white she-kit lay down beside her, batting at a cat's belly and suckling it. She smelled weirdly familiar. The milky scent seemed to be coming from the larger cat. Featherkit squirmed toward the delicious smell and began copying the she-kit. The bigger cat leaned down toward Featherkit. The tiny kit shuddered at first, but then recognized the smell of her mother. "Mom?" she squeaked, touching her nose to her mother's cheek. Her mom smiled and purred. "Featherkit, you've opened your eyes. Runningstar would be proud." Featherkit beamed at the thought of someone being proud of her. But who was Runningstar? Who was the kit beside her? Her mind was whirling with a million questions, but she peeped out only the first question: "What's your name?" Her mother purred with amusement. "Now that is a unique question. My name is Amberlily. And, if you're wondering, that kit is your sister, Swiftkit. You two always played together when you were a few days old. You must recognize her scent." Featherkit nodded. Swiftkit stopped suckling and turned to look at Featherkit. "If you're Featherkit..." she began, "Then you look nothing like I imagined!" The sisters purred with amusement, and Featherkit felt comforted and warm inside, unlike the cold feeling she had when she woke up. The world had been so unfamiliar, and stories of foxes and badgers still haunted her. Swiftkit had big blue eyes just like Featherkit, but her fur was silver with streaks of white here and there, and Featherkit had silver tabby fur. A lithe, muscular tom marched in the den."How are my kits?" he asked, bending down to see them clearly. Swiftkit smiled and stood straight and tall, her fur puffed out bravely. "That must be young Swiftkit," the tom noticed, smiling in approval at her posture. Featherkit grinned nervously and sat down, her chin raised, swelling up her chest. "And this must be Featherkit. They look strong. Might become leader after me." The tom chuckled slightly. Amberlily licked the tom's head. "Oh Runningstar, they both are wonderful. They will grow up to be fine warriors." "Come with me," Runningstar meowed, beckoning with his tail for them to follow. Swiftkit bounded after him excitedly, and Featherkit followed her. They went up to a white she-cat guarding the forest. "Greetings, Snowfeather," Runningstar meowed. Snowfeather smiled, her teal eyes gleaming. "Hello, Runningstar," she purred. "We aren't allowed any further," Featherkit pointed out. Swiftkit nodded. "Well, I am Clan leader, and I wouldn't punish you for going out there," Runningstar replied. A worried look crossed Snowfeather's face. "I-I agree with your kits, Runningstar. Who knows what might be out there?" "It's okay, Snowfeather," Runningstar soothed. "I won't take them far. If there's anything out only that far, then I'll give them a wound they'll never forget." Swiftkit nodded happily. "Mom said that Dad's the best fighter she'd ever seen!" Runningstar smoothed out the fur on his chest. "She said that about me? How nice." Snowfeather tried to smile. "Be careful, kits," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Follow him." The Clan leader led the kits into the forest, a little frightened by Snowfeather's words. Seeing her had brought back memories of her kit, Finchpaw, who was killed by a loose dog in the forest. Runningstar shook away the memory and glanced back at the kits. Swiftkit squealed as Featherkit pounced on her tail. He began to calm down. "Here, Featherkit, Swiftkit," Runningstar told them. "You could play here while I watch you." Featherkit nodded obediently and leaped at her sister. Swiftkit ducked and slid out of the way, causing Featherkit to fall on the ground. Runningstar admired Swiftkit's quick reflexes. Featherkit was clumsy but had good aim and sense of smell. They rolled over each other, then suddenly, Featherkit stopped and sat up straight. Swiftkit's smile faded when she saw her sister. "Featherkit? What's wrong?" she squeaked. Featherkit didn't answer, and a rustle in the bushes broke the silence. Runningstar's kits came running back to him. The leader licked their ears comfortingly. "Fox," Featherkit spat, though there was fear in her voice. Runningstar stood protectively over the kits, his teeth bared in a snarl. The bushes' leaves moved, and a red creature with a pointed snout exploded into the clearing. Another stepped beside him, growling. "Run!" Runningstar ordered his kits. "Hide! Find the border patrol!" Chapter Two Swiftkit darted off to find the patrol. Featherkit sprinted after her, opening her jaws to smell any scent of cats. Swiftkit stopped in front of a group of warriors. "Fox..." she panted. "Attacking... Runningstar..." "Kits, you shouldn't be out here," a blue-grey she-cat mewed softly. "No time," Featherkit answered, starting to catch her breath. "Runningstar's in trouble. We need to help him." The she-cat sighed and flicked her tail to signal the other cats. They began with a steady trot, then started to speed up. Featherkit and Swiftkit led the patrol toward Runningstar, who was now trying to fight two more foxes. His pelt was scratched several times and his muzzle was bleeding. His leg was clawed, and he was limping. "A family," he gasped. "Can't... hold them off much l-longer." A dark ginger she-cat yowled. "Do not hurt my leader like that, you heap of fox dung!" she screeched, her scorching amber eyes glistening with fury. "Mouse-brain! Idiot!" She kept on yelling insults, until a fox clawed her to make her shut up. A young black tom leaped on top of a vixen, his claws outstretched. He raked his claws down her neck, but the vixen flung him off, snarling. She clawed the tom and bent down to deliver the killing bite, but Swiftkit clamped her jaws shut around the fox's tail. The fox snarled and lashed its tail, but the kit dug her claws in her tail, clinging on tightly. Featherkit scratched her leg rapidly, clawing out piles of fur. The vixen screeched and slashed at Featherkit. She grabbed her by the scruff and threw her on a clump of grass. Featherkit sobbed in pain. Her vision blurred with tears and blood. Was this the end? Would she join StarClan now? Line Break When Featherkit opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat standing above her. She smelled of many different plants and a slight bit of Runningstar. At first, Featherkit thought the she-cat was her mother, since she smelled a little like milk, but the milk wasn't hers. It smelled like Aquapool's milk, who was Flamekit and Adderkit's mother. "I-I...Where..." Featherkit croaked out. The she-cat smiled. "My name's Willowsong, and I'm your medicine cat. Also, I love new kits, but they always ask me, Why is your name Willowsong? You're not Willowstar''.'" Featherkit giggled as she mimicked the kits, then winced. She realized that the fox had clawed off her left ear. Willowsong noticed, and wrapped her ear in cobweb. "So then, I tell them that my mother wanted me to be a leader like Willowstar. When I became a medicine cat, she became angry and told me medicine cats are too soft, and they never fight." Featherkit's eyes widened. "Medicine cats aren't kittypets! Sure, medicine cats don't fight as much as warriors, but I bet they could save a life after a battle!" Willowsong purred with little humor. "Yes, I agree. My mother solved everything by fighting. Runningstar, who was just appointed leader a few moons ago, was about to appoint her deputy, but noticed that she wouldn't try to make peace. Th-then she died during a fox fight. That's why I hate those creatures. They killed my brother, too. My father died from his wounds. Now it's only me... and my sister, Aquapool." "Oh," Featherkit meowed. She wasn't quite sure what to say. Willowsong's eyes glittered with tears, but she quickly scrubbed them away with a swipe of her paw. She sniffled. "Well, anyway," she said, although her voice was fragile. "I don't think you'll become medicine cat. I mean, most cats can't help but love... including me. Ebonywing... Oh, it's none of your business." Featherkit smiled. "But-but I want to be one! It sounds so fun learning all those cool herbs! Also, I'm horrible at fighting. And I'll save many lives! I'll get prophecies and interpret them! I'll-" "Wait." Willowsong cut her off. "You mean..." Featherkit nodded excitedly."Yes, yes! I mean that!" She hopped around in circles, chasing her own tail. "I want to be a medicine cat when I grow up! Who said I can't?" Willowsong purred loudly. "Thanks, Featherkit. But your father... might not approve." Featherkit pouted. "He might not, but he might!" she squeaked. "Come on, Willowsong. I'll ask Mom!" Willowsong sighed and smiled. "Sure, let's go," she decided, walking out of her den. Featherkit bounded after her. When they got to the entrance of the nursery, Willowsong accidentally bumped into a black tom with a white underbelly and paws. "Ebonywing!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I- uh, what are you doing here?" Ebonywing smiled. "Oh, just checking on my kits. Forgot to tell you. Echostream bore her kits last night." Willowsong gasped. "And you didn't tell me? Is she okay? I'll get her some borage. Featherkit, wait here." The medicine cat rushed off to her den. Ebonywing chuckled, and gazed at the kit warmly. "Come inside. I'm sure you would like to meet the new kits." Featherkit smiled. "Of course!" she squealed. "I'm Featherkit, by the way, just so you know." She bounded into the den, waving her tail. She stopped when she crashed into another kit. When she opened her eyes again, she recognized the face. "Swiftkit? Where were you?" Her sister started purring. "I was going to check on you! Are you okay?" Featherkit nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I just need to talk to Amberlily about something." She whipped around and padded over to her mother. She was grooming her pale golden fur, and then stopped when she saw Featherkit. "Featherkit!" she exclaimed. "It's you! Come here; tell me what's wrong." Featherkit took a deep breath. "Nothing's wrong," she meowed at last. "But I- I just met Willowsong, and...and I wanted to become medicine cat." She looked up at her mother, expecting her to growl at her. But she only smiled. "Runningstar wanted both of you to be fine warriors," she said slowly. "But I'm not sure if he'll allow you to become the next medicine cat. He wants what's best for you, but he also had different plans for you. I'm not sure if he'll let you..." Featherkit was listening intently, ears pricked. Amberlily sighed. "But I do know this. I'll let you." Chapter Three Featherkit shrieked in delight and hopped onto her paws. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she yowled. She trotted off to Swiftkit, who was letting a smaller kit bat at her leg. She was giggling as the kit swiped at her, yelling, "That tickles! Oh, stop it!" Swiftkit glanced over at Featherkit. "Come here! Sparrowkit, get off." The kit reluctantly stepped off Swiftkit. "I was playing with Echostream's new kits. This is Sparrowkit. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, but he's really playful. Sparrowkit, say hello." "He-lo." Sparrowkit said each syllable carefully. Featherkit smiled. Sparrowkit was a tom with ginger fur and cute white paws. Three other kits wobbled toward Featherkit. One was a golden tabby she-cat. Another was a dusty brown tom with a white stripe down his back. The last one was a dark grey she-cat. The golden tabby shuddered at Featherkit's scent and stepped back. Se twisted her head around when Echostream came in. "Don't be frightened, Sandkit. That's Featherkit." Echostream sat down and curled her tail around Sandkit protectively. "The brown tom is Dustkit, and the grey she-cat is Shadekit, if you're wondering." Shadekit mewed, still scared, and leaped toward Echostream. Her mother licked her between the ears soothingly. "It's okay, Shadekit. No need to be scared." "I know why she's scared," a voice mumbled. Featherkit turned around. A handsome dark ginger tom was sitting on a stone in the nursery, licking his paw. "Featherkit was so loud when she came inside. When she becomes a warrior apprentice and learns to hunt, she'll be so loud she'll scare prey from LightningClan territory." Featherkit felt her fur bristle. "Who said I was going to be a warrior apprentice?" she growled. "I'll be Willowsong's apprentice! I'll learn to be a medicine cat." She glared daggers at him, her ice-blue eyes as cold as ever. The tom only snickered. "To scared to go into battle, huh?" Swiftkit leaped up, her hackles rising. "I'll shred you!" she yowled, claws unsheathed. A tortoiseshell she-kit padded beside the tom. "Flamekit," she meowed softly. "These kits just opened their eyes. Don't you think-" "Exactly," Flamekit snapped. "So they can't fight. Shred me all you want, Swiftkit. As for that beautiful little Featherkit..." Featherkit's eyes widened. The fur on her shoulders flattened. "Did you just call me beautiful?" she hissed, feeling a little queasy. Flamekit noticed his mistake. "I mean-" "Flamekit!" the tortoiseshell yelped. "What? You- Argh, I might as well spoil it. Flamekit has a c-" She didn't finish her sentence, because Flamekit smashed into her and pinned her down. "Adderkit, I swear, if you say one other word, I'll-" "Flamekit, what in the name of StarClan are you doing to your sister?" A blue-grey she-cat walked over to him. Swiftkit started purring. "Hello, Aquapool!" she greeted, her chest swelling. Flamekit stepped off Adderkit, frightened. "I-I'm sorry, Aquapool! I didn't mean-" He was interrupted by his mother. "This is no time to show off your battle moves in front of Swiftkit and Featherkit, especially on your sister. Show some respect." Flamekit sighed. "Yes, Aquapool," he muttered. His mother grunted and stalked away. "Help yourself to a mouse or vole. Don't fight," she called over her shoulder. Flamekit grumbled something about overprotective mothers, and followed Adderkit to the fresh-kill pile. "Mouse-brain!" Swiftkit mumbled as he exited the den. A voice above them chuckled, and Featherkit looked up. "Mom!" she squeaked, curling up near her belly. "I'm hungry!" Amberlily sighed. "I don't have much milk, kits. It's been a prey-rich greenleaf, but leaf-fall is coming soon and we wouldn't have much prey. The Clan needs it. I've only ate half a vole." Despite her words, she lay down and the kits started suckling. The next thing Featherkit knew was the sky turning orange with swirls of pink and purple. She must've fallen asleep. "The sky's beautiful!" she breathed as she gazed into the sky. Swiftkit nodded and sat up. "Let's go outside!" she suggested, springing out the nest. Featherkit followed her out the nursery, and she heard Amberlily purr quietly. She sat near a clump of ferns, still in awe, then flinched when she felt a pelt brush against hers. "First time seeing the sunset?" a familiar voice said. "Go away, Flamekit," Featherkit growled back, teeth clenched. Flamekit purred in amusement and stepped away. His tail reached to touch Featherkit's, but she moved hers onto her paws. "This is my first day out, Flamekit. I don't need a mate," she hissed. Flamekit sighed, then smiled. "If you say so." He padded away. Was it just hate, or did her heart twist at the sight of him leaving? Chapter Four Featherkit yawned and blinked. There was frost on the grass outside the den, and many leaves had fallen in the nursery. Featherkit shook a leaf off her head, and stretched. "Swiftkit," she groaned. "Flamekit and Adderkit seem... excited." Her sister scoffed. "That's because they're six moons, mousebrain." Featherkit stared at her, still confused, then remembered that when a cat was six moons they would begin their training. Runningstar leaped onto Highledge and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge." Swiftkit sped out the nursery, the leaves crunching under her paws as she went. "We're not old enough to catch prey!" Featherkit called after her. They were four moons old, and it was two moons till they became apprentices. Swiftkit sighed. "Then let's watch outside the nursery," she suggested. A very proud-looking Flamekit followed Runningstar up the ledge, and Adderkit clumsily made her way up. Featherkit didn't hear Runningstar clearly from the nursery, but she knew that Ashenflame became Flamepaw's mentor, and Duskclaw became Adderpaw's mentor. When the ceremony ended and everyone came over to congratulate the two new apprentices, Featherkit stalked away into the den. Swiftkit dashed off to Adderpaw. Featherkit lay down in her nest. Amberlily came and sat down beside her kit. "Featherkit, why don't you go congratulate Flamepaw and Adderpaw?" she asked, setting a skinny thrush down in front of her. Featherkit plucked a few feathers out and mumbled, "I don't know." Amberlily sighed, and took a bite of the thrush. After a few minutes of eating, Amberlily pushed the remains of her prey toward Featherkit and said, "You can have the rest." Featherkit gulped down the thrush quickly, suddenly realizing how hungry she was. When she finished, she bounded over to Echostream, who was forcing her four kits to eat fresh-kill. She had brought the fattest pieces for her kits. Finally, Shadekit gave up and took a bite of the shrew. Her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "That was delicious!" Dustkit eyed Shadekit, confused. "Really?" He sunk his jaws inside the fresh-kill. "She's right!" he gasped. Sparrowkit and Sandkit took a bite of their wood mouse simultaneously, then started ripping pieces off greedily. Featherkit purred in amusement, her whiskers twitching. She let them finish, then opened her jaws to say something, but before she could, a loud boom! ''followed by a screech echoed throughout the clearing. "Adderpaw!" Aquapool shrieked. "That's Adderpaw!" She sprinted out the warriors' den and into the forest, yowling, "Please save my kit!" Flamepaw burst out of a bush. "We need more warriors!" he panted, his eyes filled with fear. "A monster came into the forest, and one of the Twolegs fired something at her. She's bleeding." Almost at once, Bramblefern, the deputy, came out the warriors' den. "Oceanheart, Lionfur, Greybreeze, Thornstrike and I will go. Willowsong should come too. Everybody else, stay in camp." The patrol raced into the forest. Featherkit's paws itched to follow them, then she surrendered. She let her paws take her where she wanted, and rolled in a clump of ferns to hide her scent. Adderpaw's muzzle was bleeding furiously. Her flanks were heaving, still, but she was fighting to stay alive. Willowsong was using cobweb and another herb, trying to heal her. Featherkit remembered that it was marigold. Lionfur and Thornstrike were clawing at the Twoleg's arms, and the Twoleg was pointing a stick at them and yelling something in his language. Bramblefern lunged for another Twoleg, knocking him over. She pinned him down, but the Twoleg picked her up and threw her down. He shouted at the Twoleg with the stick, and they went into the monster's belly and rode away. Adderpaw's eyes were dull. Flamepaw was whispering encouragements into her ear. Willowsong sighed and pressed her nose into his fur. "She's on her way to StarClan," she murmured. Flamepaw wailed and licked the blood off his sister's face. Bramblefern hauled her body onto Oceanheart's back, and they both carried her back to camp. The rest of the warriors and Willowsong followed her, but Flamepaw stayed, sobbing. Tears started welling up in Featherkit's eyes, too. She stepped out of her hiding place. "I'm sorry," she meowed, pressing her fur against Flamepaw's. Flamepaw looked at her. "You... Why are you here?" Featherkit sighed. "I wanted to see what happened," she muttered. Flamepaw swiped his tail across her flank. "Let's go back," he suggested. Featherkit let him lead her back to camp. Snowfeather glared down at Featherkit when she came. "Why did you sneak off?" she demanded. Featherkit opened her mouth to explain, but Flamepaw spoke first. "I told her to," he lied. Snowfeather sighed. "Well, this can't go unpunished. I'll speak to Runningstar. She padded away. "You didn't have to do that," Featherkit said. Flamepaw smiled. "You'll still get a punishment, just a little better than mine." The spark of grief for his sister flashed back in his eyes. "I'll help bury Adderpaw," he mumbled. He padded away. Featherkit rested her chin on her paws and felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Adderpaw," she sobbed. "I'll miss you." Chapter Five Featherkit dragged a squirrel beside a big tree stump and took a bite. She'd never tried it before because Amberlily said that they were way too fluffy and the fur tasted horrible. It was new-leaf then; now it was late leaf-fall, so a squirrel was all the hunting patrol could find in the prey-poor forest. It was a moon after The squirrel was stringy and tasted like bark, but at least it was something. Swiftkit sat down beside her. "Can I share with you?" she asked, nudging Featherkit. Her sister looked up. "Sure, but this squirrel tastes like wood. You don't derserve it. Find something tastier." Swiftkit batted her shoulder playfully. "All that's left in the fresh-kill pile is a squashed chaffinch, an old stupid mouse and a thin shrew. Also, that squirrel is big." "Not fat, though," Featherkit mumbled, taking another half-hearted bite. "Fine, we could share." Swiftkit smiled and bit into the squirrel hungrily, crunching through bone. Featherkit nibbled on the squirrel a little, then pushed the rest toward Swiftkit. "You can have the rest," she said. "Thanks!" Swiftkit exclaimed. She gulped down the remains quickly. Featherkit purred. "You must be hungry," she teased. Swiftkit nodded and swallowed. "I haven't ate until now." Her littermate smiled, and Featherkit's fur began prickling, and she shivered with cold. A clump of snow slid off a branch and fell on her. "Leaf-bare's here," Featherkit muttered, shaking the snow off her pelt. "I'll visit Willowsong." The silver tabby hesitated and sneezed, sending a cloud of snow flying up. She sniffled and and suddenly began coughing. She shook her pelt and told herself that it was just the cold. She kept heading toward Willowsong's den. She coughed again and called, "Willowsong?" A tortoiseshell whipped around and smiled when she saw Featherkit. "Hello. It's cold outside, isn't it? I don't think anybody's sick right now, fortunately. Come in!" Featherkit rushed inside and sat next to the medicine cat. Willowsong sniffed Featherkit all over. "You smell different," she meowed at last. Featherkit sniffled and shrugged. "I ate a squirrel," she said. Willowsong shook her head. "No, it's not that. You might be sick. Here, lie down." Featherkit lay down in the soft, mossy nest. She curled up and sneezed. Some feathers fell out of the nest. Willowsong pressed her nose against Featherkit's pelt. "It's whitecough," she mumbled. She took a few small black seeds out from her herb store. ''Poppy seeds. Featherkit recognized them at once. "To make you sleep," Featherkit recited. "Poppy seeds... cure shock and make you tired. Do you want to make me sleep?" Willowsong nodded. "You need a lot of rest if you want to get better. If it changes into greencough, I'll get catmint. Eat these seeds, and I'll inform Runningstar and Amberlily." Featherkit lapped up the seeds, and instantly felt very tired. She fell asleep, and when she opened her eyes, she saw a silver tabby she-cat in front of her with a tortoiseshell she-cat. They both had stars tangled in their fur. "Who are you?" she asked. The silver tabby dipped her head. "I am Silversong," she introduced. "and this is Gorsefur. We are here to tell you something important. A proph-" Gorsefur nudged Silversong, and told her calmly, "She's not ready." "Ready? For what?" Featherkit peeped, wide-eyed. Gorsefur sighed. "Nothing, little one. For now, we just need to give you a warning. Your life is in danger." Silversong nodded. "You are not normal, Featherkit. You are special." "How am I special?" Featherkit demanded. Gorsefur smiled. "Such a brave kit. We will tell you when you're ready." And with that, the two she-cats dissolved into mist. "Silversong! Gorsefur! Come back!" Featherkit yowled, but they didn't answer. She called for them again. Silversong! Gorsefur! Her mouth moved, but there was no sound. Suddenly, icy claws gripped her shoulders. Featherkit opened her mouth in a silent yelp. She whipped around and saw a bracken-colored tom with a scar across his face. "The Dark Forest is rising," he hissed. "Kill or be killed." The tom snarled and raked his claws down Featherkit's throat. Featherkit staggered back and tripped over a rock, into a pit. ''Help me! Anybody! ''she thought as she plummented into darkness. '''Line Break Featherkit woke up, panting heavily. Willowsong was standing beside her, dabbing some wet moss on another cat's paw. The medicine cat looked up, and Featherkit noticed that the cat was Oceanheart. Willowsong set the moss down gently. "Did you have a bad dream, Featherkit?" she asked softly. Featherkit steadied her breathing. "I had a dream from StarClan," she coughed. "Two cats-" "Don't tell me now, Featherkit. You only share dreams with the medicine cat. Oceanheart's still here." "Do I need to leave?" Oceanheart asked. "You could tend my paw when Featherkit's done."' '''Willowsong shook her head. "It'll only take a moment to finish." She wrapped her paw around in cobweb. "Okay, Oceanheart. You don't need to rest your paw, but I suggest putting less weight on it. Now you can go." Oceanheart nodded gratefully and limped out the den. Willowsong turned to Featherkit, who sneezed in her face. The medicine cat shook her head clean. "Now you can tell me. Two cats what?" "Two cats appeared in my dream. They said that they were Silversong and Gorsefur. They were from StarClan. Silversong said that she had something important to tell me, but Gorsefur said I wasn't ready." She sniffled and looked up at Willowsong. The tortoiseshell flicked the tip of her tail irritably. "And?" she demanded. Featherkit took a deep breath. "They said that my life was in danger, and that I was special. They said I wasn't normal.Then a bracken-colored tom with a scar across his face told me that the Dark Forest was rising." Willowsong's eyes narrowed with fury. There was fire in her eyes."Bristlestar," she hissed. "The tom you saw was Bristlestar. He nearly took over the Clans, but Silversong killed him. Now he's doing it again." Chapter Six Featherkit woke up coughing. She felt more dizzy and tired than a few days ago when she received the message from StarClan. She quickly ran over the symptoms of greencough, then relaxed when she noticed that she only had whitecough. Sneezing some feathers out the nest, she noticed that another cat was sitting beside her. ''Talonclaw, Featherkit recognized. She remembered the strong tom that was rumoured to become next deputy. He also smelled of sickness. Whitecough, ''Featherkit guessed. Willowsong was leaning over a small shape. The figure moaned and flipped around, sniffling. Featherkit heaved herself out of her nest and saw Dustkit's skinny body lying next to the medicine cat. His eyes were a dark amber. They looked like fire; roaring flames when angry, and a relaxing warm fire when contented. His nose was streaming. When Featherkit looked closer, she saw that his eyes were streaming too. Willowsong was trying to feed him a bundle of catmint and feverfew. The medicine cat turned around and gasped. "Featherkit! Why are you out here? You should be resting. You look horrible. Not greencough yet, but soon. I'll get you some catmint." As Willowsong rushed away, a wave of nausea made Featherkit collapse. She hauled herself back to the nest and watched as Dustkit slowly swallowed the herbs and waited for Willowsong to come back. The tortoiseshell dropped the two stalks of catmint at Featherkit's paws. The kit quickly lapped them up, and instantly felt a little better. She felt her eyelids getting heavy, and before she knew it, It was sundown. Featherkit stretched and sat up straight. Dustkit was yowling in his sleep, and Willowsong stood over him anxiously. Talonclaw was eating an old shrew. Featherkit yawned and coughed quietly. "Can I share with you, Talonclaw?" she asked softly. The warrior looked up. "If you eat my fresh-kill, then you could get sick," he replied. Featherkit sighed and padded over to Willowsong. "Can I get some fresh-kill?" she mewed, looking up at the medicine cat with big eyes. Willowsong smiled. "It's a good thing you're hungry. You should get better soon. But Dustkit... Let's just hope he survives. Yes, yes, you could. Keep warm, Featherkit." Featherkit went to the fresh-kill pile. The three apprentices were arguing over little things, like who was the best hunter, who had the sharpest claws, and things like that. They dropped their prey in the fresh-kill pile. Featherkit picked up a mouse and sank her jaws into it. It was stringy, but better than nothing. Flamepaw shared a chaffinch with Grasspaw and Mousepaw. Grasspaw was mumbling about the prey in leaf-bare. He spit out some feathers and chewed half-heartedly. Flamepaw poked him with his paw and told him about how fat and lazy he was. Featherkit whiskers twitched and she finished her mouse. She stretched her stiff muscles and trudged toward the medicine den, but she felt a tug on her tail. Featherkit turned around. The most annoying dark ginger tom was grinning at her. Featherkit yanked her tail away from his paws and growled. "Go away, Flamepaw," she snarled, unsheathing her claws. Flamepaw purred. "As if I would." The silver kit lashed her tail angrily. "What do you want?" she spat. "Your kindness," the apprentice answered. He was irritatingly calm. Featherkit's fur bristled. "Well, that's one thing you won't see me giving you," she muttered, slicing her tail through the air. She turned around and stalked back to the medicine den. Willowsong's sweet, familiar scent washed over her, and she relaxed her tense muscles. Although fear-scent mixed with it, it still felt comforting, but deep inside her it felt as cold as ice. She knew something was wrong. "Willowsong?" she whispered, cautiously stepping forward. The medicine cat turned around. Her eyes were glittering with tears. Featherkit ran over to her. "What is it?" A tear rolled down Willowsong's cheek. "Dustkit... Dustkit... he's..." She broke into a sob. Featherkit knew what she was going to say. ''Dead. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she wailed. Flamepaw peeked into the medicine den. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Featherkit growled. "Of course something's wrong!" she snapped. Flamepaw flinched. "What is it?" he pressed. "None of your business!" Featherkit yowled. Willowsong rested her tail on Featherkit's shoulder. "Respect you Clanmate. It is his business." Featherkit huffed, trying to hide her tears, but a teardrop traced its way down Featherkit's cheek. A familiar pale gold she-cat made her way into the medicine den. Willowsong looked up and sniffled. "Hi, Amberlily," she greeted, her voice shaking. Amberlily smiled half-heartedly. "Is Featherkit better?" she asked, wrapping her tail around her kit's paws. Willowsong nodded. "She could sleep in the nursery tonight," she mewed. Amberlily sighed. "Willowsong, what's wrong?" Willowsong broke into a sob. "Dustkit's dead!" she cried out. Amberlily gasped, her eyes watering. "Oh StarClan," she whispered, shaking her head. "What would Echostream think about this?" Chapter Seven Featherkit watched silently as Motheyes, an elder, scraped at the ground. Cloudpelt sat quietly beside her, the limp body of Dustkit clasped in his jaws. When Motheyes finished digging a hole big enough to fit a kit, Cloudpelt set Dustkit down inside it. He filled up the hole and padded back to the elders' den. Motheyes followed his lead, her amber eyes, now a dull color, glowing in the moonlight. Runningstar sat among the cats, his head bowed. All the other cats did the same. Echostream was sobbing quietly. Shadekit, Sandkit and Sparrowkit were in the nursery, fast asleep. Amberlily crept through the bushes and stood beside her kits. "Swiftkit, Featherkit; go back to the nursery and sleep. You don't have to sit vigil." Swiftkit nodded and trotted back to the nursery. Featherkit reluctantly followed. Echostream's remaining kits were snoring softly. Featherkit felt like something was missing in that picture. Dustkit should've been with them, peaceful and worry-free. For a moment, the pale brown kit was with them, his muscles relaxed, with no signs of sickness. Then he was gone, and Featherkit's joy disappeared. Sparrowkit twitched and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked and murmured, "Hello, Featherkit." His eyes were a beautiful sea-green, just like the ocean. They were filled with wonder and eagerness. He glanced outside, and then the light in his eyes died. "Dustkit... He's gone," he mewed. Featherkit nodded sadly. "He died of greencough," she explained. "He never got a chance to be a warrior, fighting beside you." Sparrowkit sighed, a little puff-cloud coming out of his mouth. "Well, I should get back to sleep," he decided, closing his eyes. "Good night," Featherkit wished, curling up. "Good night," Sparrowkit mumbled, his mouth full of moss. Featherkit fell asleep when the moon was at its highest point. She dreamed that Sparrowkit was out in the forest, his first time hunting. She was training with him, arguing over who caught the biggest mouse. Then she thought, Aren't I supposed to be a medicine cat? A fox burst out into the clearing, snapping its jaws. Featherkit gasped as it raked its claws down Sparrowkit's face. He yowled in pain and stumbled backwards, nearing toward the cliff. The fox changed into a cat. Bristlestar! ''Featherrkit recognized. The ruthless leader lunged for Sparrowkit, knocking the air out of his lungs. A trickle of blood slid out of his mouth. He was no more than a fox-length away from the cliff. Bristlestar swiped at his head. Sparrowkit collapsed onto his side. The bracken-colored tom scooped him up with his claws and threw him off the cliff. Featherkit rushed to his aid, but Sparrowkit was hardly able to hold on to the hard rock. He was weakening quickly. Featherkit stretched out a paw to help, but he was too far away. She reached down lower, then slipped and fell down with him. ''Help! ''she yelled, but like last time, no sound came out. ''Don't do this to me, ''she pleaded, and the voice of Bristlestar echoed in her ears. ''Oh, of course I wouldn't do this to you, ''he hissed silkily. ''Your death would be way worse than this! And everything went black. Line Break Featherkit woke up. Sunlight was peeking through the bushes' branches. Shadekit was awake, her deep, thoughtful, forest green eyes staring out the den. She didn't even blink when Featherkit poked her side. The silver tabby she-kit cuffed her lightly around the ear. "Shadekit!" she hissed. "Are you awake or not?" Shadekit snapped back to reality. She cleared her throat. "Oh! Um, hi. Didn't see you there. I think Swiftkit wants to tell you something." She went back to staring out the den, deep in thought. Featherkit sighed, then nudged her sister. Swiftkit jerked awake, yowling, "That's all you got?" Then she noticed Featherkit. "Uh, hi?" she muttered, smiling awkwardly. Featherkit smiled back, and they just sat in that position, until Featherkit broke the silence. "Well," she started, "that was awkward. Shadekit told me that you wanted to tell me something." "Ooh!" Swifttkit hopped onto her paws. "Yes! Now I remember. Amberlily told me that Snowfeather told her that-" "Yes, yes," Featherkit interrupted. "What did Amberlily tell you?" "Our apprentice ceremony's today!" Swiftkit squealed. "Aren't you excited?" Featherkit's eyes widened. "Of course I'm excited!" she lied, bouncing up and down to make it seem real. Was she going to be a medicine cat? "I'm gonna be the best warrior ever!" Swiftkit boasted, puffing out her chest. Featherkit giggled quietly, then wondered if she would be a warrior instead. Did she have to shed blood instead of stopping it? Did Willowsong find a cat more worthy of being an apprentice than her? Chapter Eight Amberlily licked Swiftkit's fur quickly. "You want to look the best in your apprentice ceremony!" she gasped between tongue strokes. When she finished grooming Swiftkit, she moved onto Featherkit. The silver tabby licked her paw and wiped it over her face. Amberlily was almost finished cleaning her ears when the voice of Runningstar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge." "Don't worry about your fur right now," Amberlily meowed quickly. "Act like you're apprentices already!" The sisters nodded and scrambled out the nursery. Featherkit ran as fast as her paws could take her. The wind messed up her fur a bit, and she gave herself a fast clean. Then she bounded up Highledge, half excited, half worried. "Swiftkit," Runningstar started, "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Oceanheart. I hope that she will pass on all she knows to you. Oceanheart, please come up." The blue-grey she-cat stepped up hesitantly. "Oceanheart," Runningstar addressed."You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Talonclaw, and have shown yourself to be loyal and willing. You will be the mentor of Swiftpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Swiftpaw and her mentor touched noses, the newly made apprentice beaming. They went off to the side, and Featherkit held her breath as Willowsong came up. "Cats of WillowClan, you all know that I will not be around forever, so I think it is time I have chosen an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown great interest in being a medicine cat. Your next medicine cat will be Featherpaw." "Featherpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Willowsong?" Runningstar asked. Featherkit gulped. "I do," she mewed, raising her voice. "Then at the next half moon, you will have to travel to the Moonfall to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," Willowsong meowed. "The good wishes of all of WillowClan go with you," Runningstar added. Featherpaw smiled and pressed her nose to her mentor's. "Featherpaw! Swiftpaw!" Their names echoed throughout the Clan. Swiftpaw beside her beamed, smiling proudly. Featherpaw swelled up her chest, closing her eyes and savoring the moment. It would have been perfect, but the voice of Bristlestar echoed in her head. Your death would be way worse than this. '' '''Line Break' Featherpaw felt a paw jab her side. She groaned and flipped over, recognizing the scent of her sister. "Swiftpaw, go away," she mumbled. Swiftpaw poked her again. "We're apprentices now. I bet Willowsong needs your help." Featherpaw yawned and slowly stood up, shaking the moss off her pelt. She stretched her stiff legs and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Fine," she meowed at last. She padded away to Willowsong's den, not even bothering to wash her fur. Shaking the snow off her pelt, she shivered and ducked into the den. A skinny shrew was laying on a rock. Featherpaw detected Willowsong's sweet scent on it, so she decided that it was for the medicine cat. Willowsong was grooming her fur. She glanced up when Featherpaw came in. "Hello," she greeted cheerfully. "The shrew is for you. I thought you'd come here without eating first." Featherpaw smiled. "Thanks," she muttered, biting into the shrew gratefully. It tasted dry and flavorless, but Featherpaw ate it all quickly. She gulped down the last morsel, then noticed Wilowsong staring longingly at where the shrew. "I'm sorry," Featherpaw apologized immediately. "I should've saved some for you." "No, no." Willowsong held up a paw. "I'm fine. I already ate." Her apprentice nodded. It was silent for a moment. "So!" Featherpaw broke the silence. "What now? What do we do?" Willowsong smiled. "You don't know where we're going tonight?" Featherpaw shook her head. "Today's the half-moon," Willowsong explained. "We're going to the Moonfall. You're going to become a true medicine cat!" Featherpaw squealed. "But for now, we'll collect some herbs," Willowsong announced. "Let's see if you could spot any. Let's go!" Chapter Nine Featherpaw's pads were aching by the time she reached the Moonfall. There was a small cave behind the little waterfall, where the medicine cat would share dreams with StarClan. Featherpaw sat there, staring at the Moonfall in awe. Willowsong nudged her. "Go inside," she meowed, raising her voice against the splash of the falls. Featherpaw snapped back to reality and and went inside, shuddering with cold as she plunged into the freezing waterfall. The cave was eerily quiet, and warmer than outside. Willowsong stepped in beside her, her teeth chattering. "Featherpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. "It is," Featherpaw replied shyly. "Then come forward," Willowsong demanded. Featherpaw shuffled forward. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you to this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand ways and heal her Clan "Dr-drink some of the w-water," she stuttered. "Th-then you'll sh-share dreams with StarC-Clan." Featherpaw hesitantly lapped up some of the water. It was refreshing, and she wanted to drink more, but sleep crashed over her like a black wave. When she woke up, she knew she was in StarClan. Cats with glittering pelts were in front of her. A silver one stepped up in front of her. Featherpaw recognized Silversong at once. "Hello," Silversong greeted. "You're back." Featherpaw smiled nervously. "Yes," she mumbled. Gorsefur padded beside Silversong. "She looks ready," she murmured softly. Silversong nodded. "Featherpaw, we have a prophecy." Featherpaw gasped. "Y-you do?" she breathed. Gorsefur nodded. She took a deep breath, and muttered, "The feather shall ride the breeze toward the darkening storm. But the lightning's flames shall protect the feather... and when the storm dies the flames will fall." The two she-cats dissolved into mist. END OF BOOK ONE Book Two: Feathersoul's Story: Book Two- Betrayal